User blog:Akreious/Mr. CACK
Summary Mr.CACK (Mr. Composite Akreious Character Kek) is an entity Akreious made because he was bored in the last few days before Christmas season. It is the complete Composite of all of Akreious' characters including ones that are not on the site. Note: This is excluding his Tier 0 and 1-As. Appearance Mr.Cack is a chaotic entity made up of all the characters within Akreious' works; almost always prismatic and shifting colours as well as shape. His body outline seems to follow that of a fractal; no matter how much you zoom into him, he has infinite edges with infinite perimeter. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Composite Akreious Character Kek Origin: Akreverse Gender: ?!?! Age: Error Classification: Overpowered Composite Combat Statistics Tier: At least High 1-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Physiology, Energy Manipulation, Portal Creation, Immortality (Types 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8, and 9), Regeneration (True-Godly), Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Nonexistent Physiology, Acausality (Type 5)(Also has all the other types of Acausality but Type 5 overrules them all), Invulnerability, Sealing, Conceptual Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Matter Manipulation, Magic (Type 3), Illusion Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Power Nullification, Power Mimicry, Non-Corporeal, Power Absorption, Probability Manipulation, Petrification, Possession, Information Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Toon Force, Acausality (types 1,2,3,4 and 5), Fate Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Forcefield Creation, Precognition, Body Control, Size Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Shapeshifting, Poison Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Homing Attack, Order Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Abstract Existence, Invisibility, Explosion Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Transformation, Duplication, Darkness Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Flight, Martial Arts, Creation, BFR, Transmutation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Rage Power, Resurrection, Danmaku, Summoning, Vibration Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Longevity, Necromancy, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Holy Manipulation, Berserk Mode, Memory Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction, Self-Destruction, Self-Sustenance Attack Potency: At least High Hyperverse Level (The Magnate Aetherions are completely and utterly superior to Dread Aetherions who in turn make Greater Aetherions complete Non-Factors who themselves are significantly more powerful than Regular Aetherions who's weakest member could completely wipe the entire race of the Luminary Mortal Gods who is then superior to Fallen and Banished Aetherions who in turn feed on the Dae'Ska Tri'im Vuu (Greater Auroras) who themselves are capable of fighting off the entirety of the Aekraeir class (Lesser Ascended); Peacekeepers of the realm who regularly fights off Infinitely-Dimensioned Invading Races who are considered Gods by thousands of other Infinitely-Dimensioned beings that completely dominated the Infinity Norozu who is the aggregate of a completely uncountable amount of Infinitely Dimensioned realities combined which exists on such a higher degree of power that other Infinite-Dimensional Races couldn't even fathom it's structure despite considering The Existentials, a race of Infinitely-Dimensioned beings that infinitely become infinitely more dimensioned than before to be completely outdated and equivalent to antiques. Ultraman Neo Mebius is then implied to likely be superior to the Magnate Aetherions at his strongest) Speed: Omnipresent (The Infinity Norozu is an aggregate of an uncountable amount of Infinitely Dimensioned Realities combined. There are also numerous characters who has become one with their respective Timelines or Realities) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least High Hyperversal Durability: At least High Hyperversal Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Irrelevant (Dread Aetherions have the ability to see into the realm of the Aetherion Lords; a space beyond all dimensions and reality that combat the Void itself. Standard Equipment: Everything (Several higher-dimensioned characters are capable of warping Reality to give themselves whatever they need instantly; negating the need for standard equipment. As Mr.CACK himself is a being of Infinite Dimensions and is composed of many characters who embodies reality itself, he immediately already has every possible item within him at once and yet also doesn't at the same time) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Magnate Aetherions, being the strongest of the Ascended, are capable of peering into everything below them with unrestricted access to what they can know and are even capable of gaining knowledge of the realm of the Void and while they're implied to be of no help against it, seems to hold immense knowledge of how the Void works despite many Greater Aetherions going into madness when trying to gain knowledge of it for a literal instant) Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Mister Note: *Ascended = Aetherions *To be completely superior to an Ascended means they'd have to be on a level of Infinite Dimensions higher than what the Ascended is. This is because they have controllable and variable strength and while there are "Weakest" and "Strongest" members, complete and utter domination on the level of a stomp never really happens unless it's actually the strongest vs the weakest. Just don't question it, it's not meant to make sense. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts Category:Akreious' Pages